


Smile

by littleonevixen



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Bakery, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Light Angst, Romance, You own a Bakery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-01
Updated: 2015-03-01
Packaged: 2019-01-09 12:18:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12276318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littleonevixen/pseuds/littleonevixen
Summary: You and Levi had everything, but maybe it just wasn't enough.





	Smile

**Author's Note:**

> I decided to write a Levi X Reader fic I've never seen before so yeah hope you like it.(This was copied from my Deviant Art hope you like it.)

    Levi had been with you for years, since his sophomore year in high school. It had started simply enough, you had transferred to his school in the middle of his sophomore year. Levi saved you from being bullied by the rich kids who called themselves "the military police" and what started off as your crush lead to full blown love by the summer. You guys were practically joined at the hip. He was your first boyfriend, took you on your first date and stole your first kiss with a sly smile. He loved to make you blush and stutter and you did everything you could to make sure he was happy. Levi was your first love. Your friends often teased you about how close you two were and how no one seemed to be able to tear you two away from each other for more than five seconds.

"I never thought I'd see the day Shorty McGrumpypants would fall in love!" Hanji would say with a grin.

"Shut it shitty glasses." Would be Levi's reply.

"Levi cut her some slack. After all, it isn't often the dragon gets to keep the princess." You would reply as you smiled sweetly before going back to eating. 

"You're lucky you're cute,"Levi would grumble while slipping an arm around your waist as your friends laughed. 

   Everything seemed perfect but you were worried, worried because while Levi had been your first in so many things you couldn't give him the one thing most guys thrived from, your virginity. It was old fashioned of you but you dreamed of giving your first time to your husband on your wedding night. You didn't want to give that up, and had been told by your parents that anyone who loved you enough could wait. Levi had been very patient with you and after the first few times of failing to convince you he seemed content to wait. You hadn't told him your reason, you were afraid to scare him off by mentioning marriage, but you hoped he would be the one.  
     
 Several years passed, and gradually your worry faded as you simply enjoyed being with Levi. You both had studied hard and had been going strong for eight years. You owned your own bakery and Levi was working his way up in a company. You two now lived together and you were still waiting for him to pop the question. You did everything a good girlfriend should, from cooking and cleaning to making sure you were up every night to greet him when he came home. Despite your own busy schedule you were willing to do almost anything to make Levi happy.

(LEVI POV)

    Levi loved you, really he did, you were sweet, kind, caring, generous, smart. It was just that your constant predictable and submissive behavior was a little boring. You never asked for anything, never argued, and  rarely voiced your opinion. He longed for the you of your high school days. Outgoing and mouthy, always willing to pull him out of his shell and make him laugh. Levi didn't really care about your no sex rule. It really just made you more enticing to know that _when_ he got you he will have been the only one to have you. He knew he had been your first and only with everything else and took a kind of pride in your innocence. Like he said, he loved you.

    The first time had been an accident. Levi was drinking away his stress while trying to figure out how to get you, the real you, back. He drank a little too much at a company party. He had been deemed unfit to drive and his keys had been confiscated. Petra, his childhood friend, had been chosen to take him home. This would have been fine if Petra, who had been in love with Levi since they were children, hadn't seen this as her only chance to have him and so had driven him to her own home instead. She lead the completely drunk Levi inside and one thing lead to another....

    After that day, Levi was angry. His childhood friend had betrayed him. Had taken advantage of him and had essentially raped him, and put his relationship in jeopardy for some little school girl crush. He didn't want to tell you and Petra cried her way back into his graces, but he still had the problem with you to settle. Then she made him an offer, a way to destress. Somehow he found himself considering Petra's offer for a no strings attached affair. It would add a little excitement to Levi's now boring life. So, Petra became his little sex friend on the side. For two months this continued and you seemingly sensed nothing wrong when Levi worked later and came home and went right to the shower.Then came the weird weekend calls to work and the staying over at "Erwin's" overnight. Two months and Levi felt unbearably guilty. You had done nothing to deserve this horrible treatment and he was being an ass. Finally he decided to break it off with Petra.

"But why Levi? We were perfect together! We had something you and your lackluster girlfriend could never have. You came to me for a reason remember? She's boring and a prude I could be so much better for you, I could love you so much better!" Levi sighed, so much for "no strings attached".

"We both knew that this was never meant to last Petra. You yourself said there were no strings attached. Besides no one could love me better than her, not even you."

    Petra had screamed threats, promises, insults, denials and finally Levi saw how ugly she'd truly become, and it was his fault. His thoughtless selfishness that had brought her obsession to this point and so he could only stand there and take the abuse. Besides the office was soundproof. No matter how bad he felt, Levi could not forgive her last hurled threat.

"I'LL TELL HER EVERYTHING YOU'LL SEE! I'LL TELL HER EVERYTHING AND THEN YOUR PRECIOUS LITTLE NUN WILL LEAVE YOU! YOU WILL COME CRAWLING BACK TO ME LEVI. I'll be the only one you have to turn to I'll make sure of it."

    Before he could answer Petra had already left the office slamming the door behind her. Levi sighed, he knew there was only one reasonable way to stop Petra and he knew he wasn't gonna like it.

(Reader POV)

You had known about the affair for awhile. It wasn't that you weren't mad or that you didn't respect yourself. You were waiting. You figured he would break up with you and even if he didn't you wanted evidence of the affair. Besides you had read somewhere that getting mad wasn't productive. Getting even however, was very productive and that was exactly what you intended to do.

    You ignored the Petra slut for the moment, getting even with vain bitches like her was easy, you'd done it before and if you started with her then Levi would get a warning and might get away. No, Levi had to pay first, and pay he would. You started by slowly moving your stuff out day by day, Levi didn't notice because he was hardly home. The you prepared for the show. At the two month mark while Levi was "working late" again you tiedyed his precious white ties, you replaced all of his underwear with panties, you left his suits alone but in each suit you placed a picture of Petra cheating on him(The internet is a wonderful thing), and for the final touch you left a cake in the kitchen with the words "Bye Bye Short Stack" on it and the number 5. You left the mess, grabbed the last of your things and left the house. You didn't want to go crazy and be destructive so the damage was minimal but the look on Levi's face would be worth it, too bad you wouldn't be there to see it. Your phone buzzed. It was, surprisingly, a text from Levi.

We need to talk I'll be home soon.

You scowled as you glared at the phone. Now he wants to talk? Well you couldn't wait to see if he still wanted to talk after he saw what you had done to his wardrobe.

Ok honey I'll be waiting. Love You.

And the sad thing was that it was still true. You pulled up to your bakery parked behind it and dragged the last of your things to the upstairs room. Finally you were home, finally you were safe. Finally, you flopped on the bed and let yourself cry.

(Levi POV)

Levi pulled up to the house still pondering how he was going to get you to forgive him for the last two months. He planned on telling you and giving anything he could to get you to stay. As the song goes he wasn't too proud to beg, not when it came to you. He slowly opened the house door deciding that telling you and getting it over with would be the best way to get you back. 

"Oi, brat where are you?" Levi winced he always called you brat when he was nervous. He shook off the embarrassment as he searched. Where were you? You were usually there to greet him at the door like some damned puppy. 

"She said she'd be waiting where is she?"  
Levi started to get a bad feeling but then he smelled the cake. Smiling in relief Levi raced towards the kitchen only to stop as he noticed the lights were off. He cautiously turned them on and found the cake you'd left, and the mess surrounding it. He read the message and paled. You knew? How did you know? Was he too late? Levi frantically raced around from room to room. You weren't there, and your stuff was missing which made him groan in despair, but, he couldn't help but laugh at some of the aftermath. It seemed that the real you was back. Levi wanted you more then than he ever had before, and he knew just where to find you.

(Reader POV)

You had finally finished crying and had graduated to drowning your sorrows in an ice cream binge involving all of your favorite flavors in those little mini ice cream tubs. You figured Levi was home celebrating by now and maybe he was with Petra. You heard a frantic knock at your door. 

"(Name)? (Name)?! Come out we need to talk."

You chose to ignore him. The knocking continued.

"(Name)! (Name)! Please, come out I really do need to talk to you."

 

You twitched at this but decided to still ignore him.

"I'm sorry (Name). I'm sorry and I don't deserve you but please, please, let me talk to you. Please let me in."

You stood and headed for the door Levi, WAS BEGGING. You could at least hear him out for that. You open the door and remain standing in it. You're still decent since you hadn't bothered to change clothes yet even if your eyes were red.

"What do you want Levi?"

Levi winced, both at your cold tone and red eyes. "I want to apologize. I don't know when you found out but tonight was the night that I broke it off with Petra and was going to tell you everything."

You look at him unwilling to talk and gesturing for him to continue.

"I got drunk at a company party a couple of months ago..."

Levi told you everything how he had cheated why he had broken it off what times he had lied about staying late he revealed everything. Everything except,

"Why? How could you do this to me?! I gave you everything, I did everything, I put my whole self into it and yet... Why?" You asked angry, hurt and determined not to cry. 

Levi fidgeted and seemed torn. You couldn't be bothered to continue this if he didn't have an answer. If there was no reason to do it this time then he would do it again. If the reason was what you feared it was then, well that was even worse.  You started to turn around to shut the door and yourself away from this pain. Levi must have know he wouldn't get another chance.

"You didn't!" You turned around and glared.

"Are you saying this is my fault that you cheated because I refused to-"

"That's not what I meant, brat. It's your body you can do what you want in my opinion." He had the nerve to look offended that you'd suggest anything of the sort.

"Then what-"

"Let me finish, dammit! You didn't put your whole self into our relationship. You let the real you fade away and gave me a doll of what you thought I wanted. I want you, though, the you I fell in love with, spunky, smart, sarcastic, pushy, you! That day at the bar I was trying to think of how to tell you that without sounding like an ungrateful brat. It isn't your fault, I'm not blaming you. I don't even know why I did it but I know I love you and I'll never do it again. Please (Name), please give me a second chance."

"You say you want the real me? Well, the real me, as you know, isn't so quick to forgive." Levi looked crushed and you made up your mind. "Prove it. Prove you want me back. Prove you think I'm worth it and I'll think about trusting you again."

Levi's smile lit up his face and his arms twitched but he didn't try to touch you, he knew he had lost that privilege for now. "Thank you." You nodded without smiling and shut the door without saying good bye.

It took four months for Levi to get back in your good graces. You were ready to cave after a month but then Petra came and tried to start something with you to make you look bad at your bakery. She tried yelling, name calling, and revealing that she was Levi's woman on the side. Petra even tried telling you that he was still going out with her and planning to dump you for her any day now. At that one you had to laugh.

"If that were true, any of it, you wouldn't feel so threatened by me that you felt the need to come and scare me off now would you Petra?" You smiled sweetly. "There's a reason you were the woman on the side, the, now dumped, woman on the side. I'm the better model." You gestured down at yourself. "Now I suggest you leave before I call the police. I'd rather not hit you because I still need to bake today."

    By now, you had come out from behind the counter and had your phone in your hand. Petra turned a fascinating shade of red. Which was amazing, you hadn't known anything about Petra could be considered fascinating. She proceeded to try to slap you. You gracefully sidestepped her and kicked her feet out from under her. As Petra landed hard on the floor you stepped up on her back to make sure she couldn't move. You smile as you hear sirens.

"Whoops looks like they're here. I did give you a chance to leave."

   When Petra had walked in you'd sent a quick text to your friend Eren you was quite the enthusiastic police officer. He'd vowed to rid the street of scum... like Petra. You smiled at him as he rushed into the store. He looked at Petra groaning on the floor then at you as you stepped off of her back heels clacking as they hit the floor.

"I see you held back. I was afraid you'd beat her into unconsciousness. There's so much more paperwork when you do that."

"Well I had customers." You glanced around at your empty store, "Though they seem to have left now...." You frowned and turned to glare at Petra. 

"You lost me costumers you untrained, flea bitten, rabid bitch!!!!" You'd been holding back because one of your customers had had a child with them. 

"I should take every cent out of your worthless hide you fucking ignorant prostitute." Eren held you back whispering the word lawsuit in your ear.

"Fine take her, the trash is sticking up my store and now I have to bleach the floor because she probably has STD ridden fleas."

    You head to the back as Eren takes a protesting Petra out of the store. You came back with the bleach and cleaned the floor where she'd fallen as well as the counter her dirty fingers touched and the door and handles for good measure. That incident caused you to take the three extra months to forgive him for cheating on you with such a bitch, and you told him that.

    A few months after you'd forgiven him it was your birthday and you found yourself staring at a cupcake with a ring as a topping held by a very nervous Levi and surrounded by all your friends. Levi had worked hard these last few months mending your relationship. He helped with chores, got spontaneous gifts, pampered you on weekends and made sure to text or call you while he was at work. He let you know when he did have to work late, as was inevitable, who he was with and sometimes even bothered to take pictures with them to prove it. Levi's coworkers teased him about being whipped but honestly Levi prefered this to what his life had been. You no longer were holding yourself apart and were as completely honest with him as he was with you. It was clear how much you too loved each other and so when you found yourself staring a that beautiful ring and the handsome man wouldn't gotten it for you all you could do was say yes.  



End file.
